The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a studless pneumatic tire having an asymmetrical tread pattern capable of improving performances on dry roads and wet roads as well as snowy/icy roads.
In recent years, even in a winter season, due to global warming, there is a tendency that opportunity to drive a passenger car with studless winter tires on dry roads and wet roads (not covered with snow or ice) is increased.
Heretofore, such a studless tire has been designed, giving weight to traction performance on snowy/icy roads, and usually employed a tread pattern made up of blocks provided with sipes. Therefore, there is room for improvement in performances on dry roads and wet roads, for example, noise performance (pattern noise), aquaplaning resistance (drainage) and the like.